


String of Fate

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [8]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: One night, right on their shared comfy bed, Soobin asked about Adam and Eve to Yeonjun.It didn't end like what Soobin wanted.





	String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 am and I was thinking about humans existence and bam this happened. It's super short though, but still, hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd as usual btw

"Hyung, do you think Adam actually fell for Eve once she was created?"

  
  
Soobin could see how Yeonjun turned his head toward him, completely ignoring the novel that he has been holding earlier. His glasses slide down on the bridge of his nose slightly so sudden, maybe Soobin's question was that surprising.

  
  
"Well," Soobin hears Yeonjun hums a bit, "Eve is often protayed pretty, plus, she was the only woman back then, so, I think he did," He's tapping his chin now, gaze goes back to Soobin. "Why?"

  
  
Soobin responds, not exactly answering the older's question, "Do you think he was forced to love Eve? Since she was the only woman there."

  
  
Yeonjun furrows his eyebrows, "I wouldn't say he was forced," He's facing Soobin fully now, his book is already placed. "'Fate' fits them more," Soobin notices the other boy has extended his hand, reaching Soobin's nape and leans their forehead together.

  
  
"Just like you and me, the two of us are bounded by string of fate."

  
  
Soobin's face flushed immediately. The heat inside his body is totally not giving him a rest. His heartbeat goes quicker—he really wants to wipe off Yeonjun's wide grin plastered on his face.

  
  
"Shut up." Soobin burries his burning face into Yeonjun's chest, hands gripping the white grey and white stripes t-shirt as the latter only laughs, as if that was the funniest thing he had ever witnessed.

  
  
"I hate you."

  
  
"Mmhm, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what'd you think about it !! 💖💖


End file.
